siempre con tigo
by kokoro aishiteru
Summary: todo parece aclararse en los sentimientos de lucy pero llega lisanna que no esta dispuesta a perder el amor de natsu


Waa me siento mal, por que siempre vamos en tren_ natsu se encontraba demasiado mareado mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventana.

Lo siento natsu, es la forma mas rápida de llegar_ erza se encontraba a su lado mientras comía un pastel.

Además natsu ya llegamos, tranquilo_ lucy también se asomaba por la venta viendo que llegaban a su destino.

Por fin tierra, nunca mas me subiré a esas cosas del demonio_ natsu estaba tirado besando el suelo.

Ya encendedor andante, deja de hacer el ridículo_ gray trataba de provocar una pelea

Cállate cubo de hielo, quieres pelear_ los dos ya se encontraban frente a frente a punto d empezar a golpearse.

Acaso están a punto de pelearse_ erza les grito enojada

No como crees erza somos buenos amigos_ gray abrasaba a natsu

Aye_ natsu solo seguía la corriente

Bueno ahora, se supone que tenemos que atrapar a unos bandidos_ erza leía el trabajo que habían tomado, cuando de repente una explosión se oyó todos corrieron asía allá.

Se trataba de 3 bandidos que estaban robando el banco, primero lucy ataco con cáncer su espíritu celestial, pero como estos usaban magia crash destruyeron las tijeras y golpearon fuertemente al espíritu asiendo que este regrese, 2 de ellos tenían acorralada a lucy mientras uno la sujetaba el otro estaba a punto de golpearla, lucy sol cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llego, en cambio sintió unos brazos muy cálidos en ella , ella lo sabia solo el podía despedir esa calidez era el

Natsu gracias_ lucy le sonrió de una forma muy cariñosa

Para eso estoy lucy, para protegerte, este igual le sonrio de forma muy especial

La batallas siguió ya estaban por derrotarlos, pero de repente uno se volvió a levantar , y estaba por atacar con un hechizo muy poderoso , cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el hechizo , un enorme conejo morado lo aplasto dejando ya a todos inconscientes.

Esto no puede ser_ natsu estaba pensando que ese conejo ya lo había visto antes, de repente el conejo se des transformo dejando ver a una joven de cabello corto y blanco _ no puede ser lisanna

Natsu, estoy tan feliz de verte_ lisanna se fue corriendo a abrasar a natsu por el cuello y no lo soltaba, pero de repente lo beso en los labios, ante la mirada atónita de lucy y natsu solo se quedo confundido al grado de no poder hablar.

Se gusssssssstan_ un lindo neko azul adecia su típica frase

Happy_ lisanna también fue corriendo a abrasar a happy, y este salto a sus brazos_ no sabes cuanto los extrañe.

Lisanna se dedico a saludar a todos, pero al ver a lucy recordó como se llevaba la otra lucy y el otro natsu de edolas , y recordaba que había algo entre ellos, decidió saludarla de forma normal , pero no bajaría la guardia no se alejaría de natsu por nada del mundo.

Lisanna como es que estas aquí, pensamos que tu ya sabes_ gray estaba muy sorprendido de que lisanna estuviera con ellos

Bueno es algo muy difícil de explicar, pero lo importante es que no morí y estoy aquí con todos ustedes vamos al gremio estoy impaciente por ver a los demás_ lisanna se colgaba del brazo de natsu.

Esta bien vámonos estamos felices de que estés de vuelta lisanna_ erza se encamino con los demás a la estación del tren, pero al ver que su amiga Lucy estaba muy distraída se fue a hablar con ella.

Lucy que te sucede_ erza enserio estaba preocupada nunca la veía asi de triste

No, es nada erza no te preocupes _ lucy saco una sonrisa falsa

No me digas es por lisanna verdad_ erza lo descifro rápidamente

Es que, no lo entiendo pensé que natsu… y … bueno… yo _ lucy estaba roja y no hallaba las palabras para decir lo que le pasaba .

Mira lo único que se es que eran muy amigos en su infancia lucy, pero tu debes hablar con el_ erza comprendía lo que pasaba con lucy, pero ella no sabia nada acerca de lisanna y natsu eso lo debía investigar lucy .

Si tienes mucha razón erza, pero realmente no importa_ lucy esquivo el tema leyendo un libro en el camino mientras llegaban al gremio, ya en el gremio todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la llegada de lisanna menos el maestro, sus hermanos lloraron demasiado y la abrasaron, mientras el gremio hacia una gen fiesta, lisanna seguía junto a natsu , por lo que lucy decidió salir a caminar.

Como es que llegue aquí_ lucy dijo mientras sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía su corazón, ella estaba en el lago donde ella, happy y natsu solían ir a veces.

No entiendo que me pasa, dese que ella le dio el beso eh estado demasiado extraña pero me duele_ ella se toco el corazón mientras veía el lago, de repente alguien le tapo los ojos ella ya sabia quien era, pero lo dudo un poco.

Natsu…_ dijo con algo de duda a lo que le destaparon los ojos

Quien más podría ser tontita_ natsu se sentó a su lado mientras los dos observaban el lago.

Pero pensé que estabas en la fiesta con lisanna_ lucy lo dijo un poco dolida

Si, y tu también deberías estar ahí lucy me preocupe en cuanto no te vi ahí_ natsu la tomo de la mano a lo que ella retiro la suya rápidamente.

Ella es muy linda natsu, me alegra que sean novios después de tanto tiempo_ lucy dijo esto casi llorando pero se controlo por que natsu estaba ahí.

Ella… no es mi novia bueno es solo que _ natsu no hallaba como contárselo a lucy que era la persona mas importante para el n la quería perder.

Ah con que allí estaban_ llegaban lisanna y gray, mientras lucy y lisanna caminaban mas adelante que los chicos gray le dedicaba una mirada de tienes que hablar con ellas natsu .


End file.
